Jane's new enemy
by ForeverATwihard
Summary: Aro finds a vampire named Charlotte who has a remarkable power. But Jane doesn't like Charlotte at all. But, Jane is just going to have to deal with it, or find a way to get rid of her and get back her spotlight.
1. Chapter 1

"Jane, you'll never guess who I just met!"

Aro came into the marble hall cheerfully with a smile. He looked over his shoulder, and gestured for someone to follow. An unfamiliar scent came my way, and I knew that we had visitor. The only downside was that it wasn't human.

A small girl came to Aro's side and smiled a shy smile. She was not very tall, and looked to be 12 or 13 years old. Her long and wavy hazel hair fell to her shoulders. Her face was soft and innocent, but her coal black eyes took away from that innocence.

"Jane, I'd like you to meet Charlotte. Charlotte this is Jane."

The girl called Charlotte smiled and put her head down in intimidation. I loved that I had that affect on people.

"Jane, you'll never guess what this young one's power is! It is so fascinating. I've never seen anything like it. Go ahead Charlotte, show Jane your talent." Aro smiled and waited in anticipation.

The young vampire stepped forward and put her hand out towards me. Was I supposed to shake it? Was this her power? Social skills? I chuckled softly and shook the girl's cold hand.

Charlotte pulled her hand away after a second, and looked over towards Aro. Aro smiled and gestured for her to show me her talent. Her black eyes looked at mine and she nodded her head. When was she going to show me her "fascinating power?"

Then it hit me. I fell to my knees in agony. The pain was intense. It burned me, and made me feel and though I was disappearing in the flames. I couldn't scream, the intense feeling took away my speech. My muscles and bones were weak, and began to feel as though they weren't there at all. What was happening?

I felt as though any second the flames would reach my face, and turn me to crisps. But before the worst hit, the feeling stopped. I felt perfectly fine. My eyes came open, and revealed the same marble hall. In the distance I heard Aro's laugh.

I jumped up off the floor, and got ready to lunge on Charlotte. The anger boiled inside of me, and I gave her my look of pain. As she struggled I smiled at revenge. When I had become satisfied, Aro put his hand on my shoulder as an indicator to stop.

"What, Aro? Can't you see that I'm giving this girl exactly what she deserved? Don't expect me to not react when some vampire comes in here and gives me the most painful experience in my life besides from the transformation." I was beyond angry. Angry at her, and angry at Aro.

But, Aro just smiled and laughed. "Don't you see Jane, that type of suffering is what you've been dishing ever since you've became a vampire. That is your power. Everyone whose made you upset has experienced what you just did. Charlotte's power is to acquire the ability of another vampire for a short period of time. By now her ability to inflict pain has vanished, but if she made physical contact with you again, then she would gain your ability."

My annoyance with Aro disappeared, and I became calmer. Charlotte stood beside Aro, and looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry Jane. I really didn't mean to cause you that much misery. I feel terrible. I promise that I'll never do that to you again," Charlotte said in a begging whisper.

"It's fine I suppose. But, don't expect to use my power ever again." I wasn't at all sorry. I had no compassion for this particular vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane, you're overreacting," Alec said after I finished my summary of my meeting with Charlotte.

"I am certainly not! How could Aro favor Charlotte over me?"

"First of all, you don't know that. You know that you are Aro's favorite." I could tell that Alec was trying to console me, but it wasn't working.

"But she's not even amazing or 'fascinating' as Aro said. And for her to cause me that pain! Does she know my ranking in the guard?" I was trying to calm down, but the mere mention of her name made my stomach twist.

"Sister, Charlotte is completely innocent. You did mention her apology. Of course she doesn't consider herself better than you. Jane, you are just being silly. And, you are indeed overreacting."

Alec picked up his book, and resumed reading indicating for me to leave the study. Maybe I was being silly. Was she really that bad? No, over course she was. No one wins over Aro like that without having an evil and powerful twist. Was my power just not good enough?

I came into the marble hall only to see Charlotte, Aro, Caius, and Marcus talking together.

"Isn't her power wonderful? It will be of great use to this coven," Aro said in a happy voice with a smile on his face.

To make my presence noticeable, I shot Aro a quick and brief look of pain. He flinched and looked towards me.

"Jane! I haven't seen you in a while! I was just showing Marcus and Caius Charlotte's power. Come see! It really is different," Aro said. He seemed genuinely happy that I had come. Or did I assume wrong?

Charlotte waved jubilantly with a beaming smile. "Hey, Jane! Nice to see you again!"

Ok, where was this girl's shyness? Had it disappeared? It was just another reassurance that she was going to think that she was better than me. She took Marcus's hand and then released it.

"I can see that are very close to your brother Jane," Charlotte commented.

I looked behind my shoulder, and saw Alec walking towards us. He chuckled softly and smiled. He was by me in a second, and put his hand on my shoulder. Great, so now she was using others' powers.

"Yes, we are close. By the way, I'm Alec. I'm glad that I get to finally meet you, Charlotte."

Alec left my side and went up to her and shook her hand. Alec knew all about her power, and was expecting Aro's reaction.

"Wonderful! Yes, Charlotte use Alec's power!" Aro exclaimed. He clapped his hands and observed her movement.

She nodded slowly, and threw her head my way. No, she was not going to kill my senses. Her eyes became dark, and she grinned.

In a second everything was black. Nothing came to my ears or nose. I couldn't see the face that I hated the most. I started to feel as I was going to float away. I wasn't sure if I even existed anymore. This was Alec's power? Nothing came to me. I was alone and lost. It felt like ages, but really it was a matter of minutes-maybe seconds.

The world returned, and the image came back hazy at first, but then sharpened. Aro, Caius, and Marcus's laughs came to my ears. My strength had returned, and I was ready to lunge on Charlotte once again.

Alec came to me at once, and pushed me back.

"Jane, don't!" Alec yelled as he knocked me off my feet.

"Alec, get out of my way! That's not fair! She already hurt me once. I told her that she shouldn't mess with me again. I'm sorry that she didn't listen!" I jumped to my feet, ready to push Alec out of the way. But, Aro gave me a threatening look, and I stopped.

"Jane, I think you should leave," Aro suggested. But only I knew that it really was a command.

I turned away without any words. I swore that I heard Charlotte snicker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight (unfortunately). Charlotte is my character, though.**

I sat in the study alone waiting for Aro to come in and scold me for my behavior. I personally didn't see how my actions were wrong. I was going to give that girl exactly what she deserved. This girl had gone from being shy, nervous, and intimidated around everyone to acting like she'd been here all along. I was right. Alec was wrong. In this coven she placed herself exactly where she wanted to be-above me.

I stood up and paced around the room. There had to be a way to get rid of her. But, I would be doing it alone. No one else saw how this girl was. I was the only one who had her as an enemy. How could that be possible?

As I started to get worked up, I reminded myself a way to calm down. I picked up the book that lay on the desk and started reading. It was not long after I read the first page that a knock came on the study door.

With the book still in my hand, I opened the door. I expected to see Alec or Aro, but instead it was Demetri. Had Demetri met Charlotte?

"What, Demetri," I said in an annoyed and bitter tone.

"Nice to see you too, Jane. Sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to say hello." I shouldn't take my anger out on Demetri; he didn't do anything-yet.

"Well then, hello. How was your tracking session? Did you catch any particularly tasty humans?"

"Unfortunately, I didn't catch any that made me satisfied any differently. Not on my first or second run."

"Wait, what, second run? You hunted twice?"

"Well, no, not really. Aro wanted to see just how fast and strong Charlotte was. I can say positively that Charlotte is faster than any vampire I've ever seen. After a while, I just gave up. She also won in a fight against Felix. Have you met her?"

Great. Now she is the fastest and possibly strongest vampire out there? When is the punch line?

"Yes, Demetri, I have met the girl. It seems that everyone is excited about her arrival except for me. And, I'm sorry that you didn't catch any tasty humans. Goodbye, Demetri."

I slammed the door shut as hard as I could without breaking it. I threw the book against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair. I sat in the chair and started to not think. I wanted to think about nothing. But, Alec came in and interrupted my relaxation.

"Sister, don't be like that. Charlotte is nice and a fine girl. I can see why you'd be upset, but don't sulk."

"I'm not sulking, Alec. I'm just furious! Out of all the people in the room, she chose me to hurt. Why couldn't she show you? I felt my power felt like, and you should feel the same. But, she chose me because she wanted me to know. To know that she was better than me, and she didn't like me or my placement in this coven." Alec's expression was blank, which meant that he was thinking.

"You're silly, Jane. You know that you can't be replaced. Your power is very useful. You and I can attack from a distance. She needs physical contact. We have the advantage in that situation."

"She's faster and stronger than all of us! She'll be able to get to us before we can react. She might as well be a shield, like Bella."

"This is completely different, sister. Shields like Bella are immune to powers. Your power still affects her."

"She does have an advantage. Aro now favors her. I saw how excited and thrilled he was when he first came into the hall. I know that Charlotte knows that too. Aro wants her in the guard. More than Edward and Alice. I'd rather have a Cullen in this coven that her."

"A Cullen, huh? You must really not like this girl, Janie. I never thought that you'd want to be involved with the Cullens, especially Bella."

"At least Bella knows her place."

"Jane, I assure you that Charlotte is no more special to Aro than you are."

"Well, there is only one way to find out. Goodbye, Alec."

"Where are you going, Janie"

"To pay a visit to Marcus."


	4. Chapter 4

I made my way to Marcus's room quickly. I made sure to avoid the marble hall where Charlotte and company were. Marcus's room wasn't far from the study, so it made it easier to elude my enemy.

I soon came to the large and wooden door of Marcus's chambers. Without hesitation I knocked loudly and rapidly.

Marcus came to the door in few seconds, and opened it with a confused look. I couldn't be offended by his surprise because it was rare for me to talk to Marcus, let alone visit him.

"Jane, what do you need?"

"So sorry to bother you, but I need a favor."

"What kind of favor? I don't know what I'll be able to do."

"It's nothing really. I just need you to tell me what kind of relationship Charlotte and Aro have. I understand if you can't. I was just, well, doubting things."

I tried to not make direct eye contact because of my embarrassment. I had to realize that only I had the grudge against Charlotte. I expected to hear Marcus's muffled chuckle, but instead there was silence. Not an awkward silence, but a relieving silence. Relieving because Marcus didn't seem to think that I was crazy. Was it because he knew the truth?

"Well, sure. That's no problem. I can, um, tell you the truth," Marcus said in an uneasy tone that worried me.

I stepped into his candlelit room. I sat down on the chair opposite him. He smiled and cleared his throat.

"Well, I've sensed that, er, it seems that Charlotte, um, is a new favorite of Aro. He seems to value her more than you. He thinks that her power and her enhanced senses, speed, and strength is more, um, important than your power to inflict pain. Sorry."

I felt like ripping Marcus's head off. No, not him. He didn't do anything. It was Aro and Charlotte who did this to me. She blinded him. She made him think that she was better than me. I wanted to flip over the table and throw a tantrum to get my anger out. It would be such a foolish thing to do, so childish, so human. But, I needed some way to keep from killing her. The anger boiled and bubbled in my stone body. I clenched my teeth together, and the venom rushed into my mouth. I snarled and growled. I tried so hard to calm myself down. I hated that it was this way.

Marcus tried to comfort me. He had seen how much I hated her. But, there was nothing that he could do. I tried to keep myself from giving him the deadliest look of pain. But, I slipped. I shot misery towards him. He screamed as I watched him suffer. What was I doing? It wasn't his fault. I set him free from my gaze, and he gasped and clutched the table.

"Sorry, Marcus. I just can't believe it. How could he… How could I…"

"Jane, I'm sorry. But it really is the truth. It hurt me to tell you this. I know that you didn't like Charlotte, and hated the idea of her being better than you. But….."

"Marcus, it's not your fault. You told me the truth, and I think that's what I needed. I'm just furious! No, not furious- livid. I just hate her! She disgusts me! I can't stay here. I'll hurt you all! Goodbye!"

"Jane, where are you going?"

"Hunting."


	5. Chapter 5

After my hunt, I felt somewhat better. I didn't kill more humans than I needed. I remembered the whole goal of being in the guard. We didn't draw attention to ourselves. I couldn't break that rule for selfish reasons.

When I returned, I avoided her. I wanted to cause her pain, but I knew it would seem odd and out of place. No one knew the truth except Marcus.

It seemed that everyone was against me. Everyone thought that I was wrong. Even my own brother said that I was "overreacting" and "being silly."

I heard a few voices as they were coming down the hallway. I should have known it would be Charlotte. She was with Heidi and Chelsea. By their laughs and comments, I could tell that they, too, had become acquainted with Charlotte.

"Hello, Jane. How are you today?" Heidi asked in sweet voice.

"Oh, just perfect," I answered in a bitter and sarcastic tone.

Chelsea just smiled at me, and I nodded. As they walked away, I saw Charlotte smirk. It could have been caused by a remark by Heidi or Chelsea, but nothing was said.

I finally used my power in her. She screamed and fell to her knees. The feeling of hurting her was incredible. I didn't look at Heidi or Chelsea's faces. I knew that they had a horrified and disgusted look on them.

She screamed again, and I saw the pain on her face. She was in complete misery. Her muscles and bones would start to clench up, and she would feel the burning. The flames would slowly reach her face, and then she would feel the most excruciating pain.

I smiled and laughed pleasantly without paying any attention to Heidi and Chelsea's pleads for me to stop. I was in heaven.

"Jane, please stop! Don't hurt her anymore! What are you doing?"Heidi exclaimed.

For a brief second, I liked Charlotte. I thought of us as friends. It wasn't as if I forgotten about what she did, but instead it was like it never happened. I stopped hurting her, and then the compassion that I felt for her disappeared. Thank god, it had only been Chelsea making me stop my torture.

"Chelsea, don't do that!" I screamed.

"Well, I had to make you stop. What you did was wrong. She did nothing to you!"

"Of course, I forgot that you two- that _everybody _doesn't know the truth."

Chelsea and Heidi just shook their heads, and helped Charlotte off the floor. Charlotte said nothing to me, which made me hate her even more.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in my room alone. I wanted to be alone so no one could tell me how crazy I was. I had found a new word for what Charlotte was. My rival. I couldn't understand, though. How had she become so self confident? It seems that she saw just how much attention she was getting, and she took advantage of that. She saw just how much Aro enjoyed her presence, and she wanted the attention. She wanted to be the center of attention, but there's only one problem-me.

It was late at night, and by now everyone would have gone to their rooms. I had no idea where Charlotte's was, but I didn't want to know. I decided to go see Aro. I hadn't talked to him in a while, and maybe he could tell me about her past.

I walked through the dim lit hallways, and passed my brother's room without saying hello. Alec was probably reading a good book, or looking through his telescope. I might find Aro doing the same. We all enjoyed the arts, and usually studied them at night or on sunny days, but I was too busy to care about the stars.

Aro's room was all the across the building, so it took me about 30 seconds to get there. Thankfully, Charlotte wasn't anywhere near his room. I knocked on his door loudly, hoping that he would answer.

He came to the door, as always, with a smile. "Jane, I'm so glad you came!"

"Hello, Aro." I was tempted to call him master, but I want him to know that I knew the truth.

"What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I thought that maybe, well, you could tell me about, um, the new girl, Charlotte." I would have never done this if I knew that it would be embarrassing.

"Of course! She does have a very interesting power. Her history is very fascinating as well. The first time I read her mind, it seemed tragic, but she assured me it wasn't as bad. So, come in!"

"Thanks, Aro. Sorry for the inconvenience."

"Oh, don't be sorry!"

As I stepped into his candlelit room, I considered the idea that he did still favorite me. Would Marcus lie?

I took a seat opposite from him, and he smiled.

"Charlotte isn't very old, but she isn't a newborn. She spent most of her time in New York City. Humans are her diet; she is not like my friend Carlisle and his family. Anyway, she was very weak, and didn't exactly know how to use her power to her benefit. Many other vampires, who weren't necessarily stronger than her, would steal her food, so Charlotte ended up getting the scraps. She was never important, and was always looked over.

"She moved around, hoping that one day she would be accepted into a coven. Her life as a nomad wasn't successful. She came to Rome, and I met her there when I went hunting."

"Wait, Aro, you went hunting in Rome?"

"Yes"

"How were the Romanians?"

"Very tasty, Jane!"

"I'll make note of it."

Aro chuckled at our side conversation, and then continued with his story.

"Well, I met her there. She knew who I was. She said she had heard my name. I told that I meant no harm, and I asked her if she had a power. She told me what ability she possessed, and I was amazed! I knew that I had to take her back here, Volterra. She had such a bad past, and was so shy. But, she seemed to warm up to the coven."

"She doesn't like me, Aro."

"No, it's not that."

"I'm not stupid. I saw how she looked at me. The evidence is there."

"Jane, you know, I don't think that it's that she doesn't like you. She doesn't know you."

"Wait, so now you're defending her? Aro, you're in denial! She hates me! She knows me! She wants the attention!"

"Jane, calm down. She doesn't want that."

"Aro, she does. She's just not letting you know."

How could he say that? It was impossible. Aro could read every thought that she ever had. He was either in denial, or she was hiding. I really didn't care about her past. What was the big deal about being an outcast? I was thought to be a witch! So, now that she is special, she wants to keep it that way. Could this situation get any worse?

"You know what, Aro?"

"What, Jane?"

"I have to go. Thanks, master."


End file.
